spacechannel5fandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:FabledArc/The revival has come a long way...
...and it seems that there isn't much left now. Pictures (like for some Ordinary Folk who still don't have one because a pic couldn't be found), trivia, spellchecks, and such are still appreciated. This wikia is back on it's feet and all that's left is a few other pages, however, I don't know if I can even begin making these pages. Here are just a few things I've noticed that either have to be fixed up or created. *Space Channel 5 - That page needs to be rewritten to include only the first Space Channel 5 game. According to the Creative Commons License, we can rewrite (adapt) sections of that page BUT DO NOT remove the box stating where the info on the page originally came from. (If anyone ever gets admin status, please properly capitalize that page's title.) Taking a cue from from other wikias, the page needs to include the following (but is not limited to): Plot (with all reports outlined at least); Characters (with their roles typed out); Extra Mode; Gameplay; Music (just have this - Main Article: Space Channel 5 Original Soundtrack); Playstation 2 versions (includes what they were, ports of the original Dreamcast versions, with a sub-section for the differences in both versions); Space Channel 5: Ulala's Cosmic Attack (it's a port regardless of it's name, so do the same as with the PS2 sections and tell what differences there are); and Trivia (this can include glitches). Also a gallery with screenshots (even beta ones) and artwork. Leave the following alone unless they need to be modified a little bit: Development, Lawsuit, References, and External links. Also under the license, we are free "to copy, distribute and transmit the work" (according to creativecommons.org). For more info, go here: http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/3.0/ *Space Channel 5 (series) - This page needs to cover what the series is about. Needs more info on ports and remake. Also spin offs. *Space Channel 5 Part 2 - Yep, this needs to be created as well. After the basic info at the top, it needs to include the following sections: Plot (with all reports outlined at least); Characters (with their roles typed out); Two-Player Mode; Extra Mode; Ulala's 100 Stage Dance Battle; Changing Room; Gameplay (still contemplating on this, but perhaps a sub-section on additional features or something since the original game?); Music (do the same as last time, link to the Main Articles); Playstation 2 versions (includes what they were, ports of the original Dreamcast version, with a sub-section for the differences in both versions; yes Special Edition had differences); and Trivia (this can include glitches). Also a gallery with artwork and such. Screenshots welcome as well. *Ulala's Channel J - Yeah, not much is known as about this, but this wikia is supposed to be the #1 site for all SC5 info. Whatever we can find, it has to go here. It was more than a just a port, and it had several mini-games with other characters such as the Morolians and Purge. (I think.) Research needed before making the page. (Edit: Otherwise add to section under spinoffs in the series article.) Remember to reference a site or two if necessary. Other miscellaneous pages: *Extra Mode - Stub at most. might be merged with general info on SC5 parts 1 and 2. *Turn Icon - It's a part of SC5 and doesn't have a page. If this place is meant to be the number 1 place for SC5 info, then it's needed. *Space Channel 5 Part 2 Sugoku Sugoi Guide Book - We can only really get this page going if we have someone with the actual book to help out...and a Japanese translator. Reason for this page is the same as the Turn Icons. *Space Channel 5 Planet Dance Worlds Greatest Club Hits Sampler - Just found out about this. Supposedly has Amber's "One More Night" on it. Never heard of it, but it's an audio CD that doesn't have a page and for good reason. It was one of those pre-order items, but there's absolutely nothing about SC5 on the CD (according to this: http://dreamcast.ign.com/articles/080/080895p1.html ). No idea if a page should be started for it. All that links it to SC5 is the title and Ulala posing on the front of the package. All in all, a maybe considering what it is: a disc full of "high energy" music like the kind you'd find in SC5. Suggested action: Mention it was a pre-order item on the "Space Channel 5" page (and seriously, the capitalization is killing this blogger). *Space Channel 5 Remix - Another audio CD with remixes. A 1 CD package with the following songs: Adam F Remix, Mexican Flyer 2000, Gomi's Lair No Vox Mix, Tinyvoice Production Remix, Mexican Flyer, and Snowbird Mix. *Ballistic Groove Gun - Needs a category. Preferably one that can work with at least one other article. --- 6/7/10 Edit Okay, just something else that might have to be added. Category: Ships Category: Stations Ships focuses on things like the Astrobeat, the Astrobeat Jr., The Rogueship-A-Go-Go, whatever the ships are called in Part 2's Third Report, etc. Stations focuses on the broadcasting stations in the series. Channel 1, 5, 42, 88, Moro-Channel 5, the Space Pirate station (whatever it's actually called), etc. Also, if anyone could get their hands on the "Space Channel 5 Part 2 Sugoku Sugoi Guide Book", please could you give links to quality scans of the pages or translate the Japanese language for us? There's bound to be info in there we don't know of. Plus there's concept art in there for Purge as far as I know. That would make for some nice pics in his gallery. --- And that's pretty much all I can think of that needs to be fixed (aside from the favicon and logo, but we can't fix that). I think we all at least deserve a pat on the back for our hard work. We've gotten this far, people! We can keep going to slowly piece together what's left. I don't know if I can contribute much to those articles, but I'll give what I can in my spare time. At least now I can say: "I! Am! Done!" ...For now. There are 160 articles at the time of this blog... Wow this place has improved. The first original article was done by DancingPurge and if it weren't for her, this place would still be barren with no attention being called to it. Can I get a cheer from our contributors? Give yourselves a hand! And that's all I have to say. ^^ Later space cats. Category:Blog posts